Raven
JySBmTZ1gc Overview Raven is a Man who has a connection to the adventure group through Rena, his closest friend. It is unknown of his connections, for even he has never heard of the adventure group yet. Early life Not much is known about Raven's past. He does not feel comfortable talking about it, even in front of Rena. All that is known is that he is a highly trained Swordsman, and gained his Nasod arm through a crippling injury. He met Rena at approximately age 23. Since then, he's been close friends to her and a few others. He seems to dislike Kamina. Personality Raven is a quiet person who usually has some issues trusting others, but can be a great ally and friend. Somewhat nervous, he's growing ever more confident in his friends. Raven's courage continues to grow. He becomes serious in training and combat situations, and is fiercely loyal and protective over his friends. He holds a somewhat strict code of honor when in battle, and will never let his allies down. Skills In addition to his impressive Sword technique, which grants him several basic combos along with punching or swiping with his Nasod claw, Raven has access to a vast array of powerful attacks. Below are the ones he's able to access: Standard *'Maximum Cannon '- Raven releases a short-range ball of energy which twirls with his Nasod hand. *'Power Assault '- Raven rushes forward very quickly by a few meters, hitting everything he touches. *'Breaking Fist' - Raven charges forward while Stoic, then grabs the enemy and causes an explosion at close range. *'Magnum Blaster' - Raven unleashes a devastating combo attack consisting of two blade swings followed by drilling the opponent with the Nasod arm and ending with a burst of flame. *'Seven burst '- Raven unleashes 7 blasts from his Nasod arm, the last stronger than the first 6. This is his strongest basic attack. *'Earth Breaker' - Raven smashes his Nasod Claw into the ground with such force that causes 2 boulders to burst from the ground beside him, smashing down on nearby targets. Blademaster *'One Flash' - Raven dashes forward at a quick speed, slashing the opponent with multiple light cuts. *'Blade Mastery '- Significantly increases the Critical Hit rate of Raven's blade attacks. *'Wolf Fang '- Raven does a short leap forwards to tackle his opponent with his Nasod arm. On contact with the target, Raven will use the opponent to propel himself into the air and swoop downwards, causing two crescents from his blade to attack the target, dealing more physical damage. *'Final Slash '- Raven's single most powerful Blademaster attack. He has only ever used it on one occaision, when he discovered its power and tested it on a tree. It took out that tree and 3 trees behind it. He will only use this attack on very powerful, near-undefeatable enemies. Veteran Commander *'Deadly Raid' - Raven engulfs his arm in flames and punches the target. *'Bleeding Slicer' - Raven cuts targets with a downward crescent slice when he is on the ground while jumping, making an upward slice as he is midair. This causes targets to bleed a grotesque amount, enough that if they do not seek out medical attention, they could die in minutes due to blood loss. Raven very rarely uses this move unless he or his friends are in terrible danger. *'Ignition Crow '- Raven shoots out a Flaming Crow, which will fly to a certain range. The Crow will leave behind a trail of flames that will damage targets. *'Shadow Backslide '- Raven performs a backflip over his opponent, dropping 3 grenades which explode and deal incindeary and explosive damage. He can repeat this up to a total of 3 times. Reckless Fist *'Limit Crusher' - Raven charges his Nasod arm and smashes his target with great force, Stunning them. *'Burning Nasod Hand '- Converts all Nasod arm attacks into magic and increases attack power by a certain amount. *'Wild Charge '- Raven charges the Nasod arm, then unleashes the power with a devastating magical punch. *'X Crash '- Raven dashes forward and slashes with his claw, then jumps by the enemy as he slashes again, creating an "X" slash magic effect; the "X" slashes then explode, launching opponents into the air. *'Arch enemy' - Raven summons forth 4 Black Javelins that go on standby, waiting until Raven strikes an enemy to instantly impale it. This does a tremendous amount of damage, is only used for either powerful enemies or multiple targets. Power-Ups Raven has a couple of Power-up modes, a basic one, and several for each class that he can use to further increase his ability. *''Burning Rush - With every rush, Raven sends enemies flying. *''Shadow Step ''- Raven is quieter than usual, able to run undetectable by hearing, and can evade certain attacks. *''Reversal Fighter - When HP is below 20%, Raven fights back due to an increase in willpower and his damage increases to a certain amount. Awakening Mode Upon entering Awakening Mode, Raven is surrounded in a Red Aura, surrounded by small sparks of yellow electricity. A tiny Nasod Drone appears behind him, which will shoot lightning at the same time Raven attacks with a chance of 1 of 3 hits, augmenting damage tremendously, and surrounding Raven in itself when he takes damage, making him virtually invulnerable but makes him stop moving for a few seconds. Additionally, he gains increased speed, strength, endurance, stamina, etc. Below are all the abilities he gains upon activating Awakening Mode: *''Extreme Blade - ''A Blademaster technique. Raven creates a Miniature Black Hole in the area, proceeding to slice his targets with extreme speed back and forth while ascending. Any target he slashes will move closer to the Black Hole. At a certain height, Raven makes a final slash through the Black Hole, dealing massive damage to anything caught inside it. *''Burning Burster - ''A Veteran Commander technique. Raven summons forth a swarm of Crows, which will rain down on targets and explode on impact. He will then punch forward into existence a Fiery Tornado, damaging any remaining targets. *''Infernal Arms - ''A Reckless Fist technique. Raven Summons a Giant Demonic Hand and uses it to furiously slash his targets. He then grabs them and causes the Palm to explode. Category:Characters Category:Good Category:Elsword Characters Category:Team Elrios Category:Male